


Meeting The Stupid Roommates

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Series: Sander Sides Roommates [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Assertive Virgil, Baker Morality | Patton Sanders, Blind Roman, Blushy Logan, Caffeine addicted remy, Confused Morality | Patton Sanders, Empire owner Remy, Half Blind Roman, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani Are Siblings, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Deceit Sanders, Protective Remy Sanders, Roomate sanders sides, Roomate sandersides, Roomates, School Counselor Dr. Emile Picani, Shy Remus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Theater Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Thomas Sanders References, bashful remy, blushy remus, calm logan, handler logan, no chill remy, protective Logan, shy Roman, shy remy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Logan is trying to force roman to come out and eat this is the first time Patton or Virgil meet these two and they're very confused and then Remus comes along and well it all goes down the drain much much faster. Meet the roommates and their story to meeting there beloveds and what got them into this situation in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan had had enough of Romans consistent working the tap-tapping of the computer ebbing away at his sanity ever so slowly. You see Roman and Logan had been friends for years he was usually able to easily relax around roman and his twin Remus. But since the move here they have all been busy leading them to become shut-ins. Now Logan is no fool he knows this is not optimal for there health or his so today he was ready to kick down Romans door and drag him down to eat. Too bad roman had other ideas you see they all came from very unkind back rounds to put it lightly so Roman had a habit of setting traps but at that moment Logan was to do with this to care. "Roman Prince De'Royal Get your self out here this instant or so help me I will burn all of your Disney Memorabilia, "Logan said getting a match and starting to set a poster on fire. It wasn't long before he heard running down the steps as someone launched themselves at him.

"Don't you dare 4 eyes" roman growled like a feral animal seeing a piece of meat as Logan swiftly sidestepped Romans attack making him crash into one of the lamps in the kitchen. "Ow," roman whined on the floor logan gave off a small huff as he grabbed Roman by the midsection starting to drag him out. As he opened the door and was almost complete with his task roman decided to stop making offended noises and cling onto the door frame screaming bloody murder. "How dare you YOU GEEK SQUAD I WILL KILL YOU PUT ME DOWN" screamed roman as logan simply continued to pull at his midsection without noticing the commission they were making from hunger, sleep deprivation, and simple no fucks given. 

If it had been any other day they would have noticed the panicked looks of there new neighbors who were simply watching them either in amusement, confusion, or disdain. They watched on as the Man in a unicorn onesie pulled the man in prince onesie out of the room shutting the door and locking it before dragging the man with him. They looked like they were on something probably drugs thought the one in purple. Their thoughts were confirmed when a man in a green pineapple costume came out looking worse and dirtier them the other two yelling out random things as he followed after the other two. "Nope Paton come on were packing up and moving out I'm not dying in my sleep," said the purple one as he walked inside trying to drag out the boxes that had been moved in that morning.

"Now now Virgil it's not that bad and you know how much money it would take to move out again kiddo" The man in a blue shirt with a cardigan around his shoulder putting his hands on his hips. Virgil glared at him before groaning loudly and falling onto the couch that was full of clothing. "Pat If I die I'm haunting you understand," Virgil said glarring a pointy finger at Patton as the other simply gave a soft smile nodding. "Now then kiddo lets finish cleaning up our home the faster we finish it the faster you can relax" All Patton heard was a very loud ground before a thud was heard signaling him that Virgil let himself fall and hit the floor. Laughing is all the man could do as he walked away. 

As those two moved along with there day luck was on their side as the discounts Romans been saving up for were finally there to say they spent over 500 dollars in this one trip was an understatement. Logan had to pay people to leave things in front of there home as Remus ran around putting everything away. By the time everything was put away Remus was sleeping in the trashcan in the kitchen they had bought just for him, roman was asleep on top of the fridge for some reason and logan was under the table. He will refute that idea but roman and Remus know the truth Logan had promised them death if that image sees the light of day. So only the prince siblings will ever see the image before them. 


	2. Seeing the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus go on an adventure to save Logan who has been kidnapped by an evil Coffee man.

If you had told Logan that years from now at the solid age of 4 he would be trapped in a Chuck E Cheese with 3 stupid people he considered his close friends, even family. That one dressed as a coffee cup from Starbucks, and the others who knows where and that he would be stuck in a glass case. He would have hit you with a textbook that he has in his hand while pretending to trip and fall. Now here Logan was in an old busted Chuck E Cheese sitting in an empty glass case, with one of his do called "Friends" named Remy dressed like a villainess coffee cup. While logan was dressed as a princess called Cinderella fitted with dainty glass slippers. 

Remy, On the other hand, was sipping away at his 15th coffee angerly with an agitation only the gods of coffee could save him from. He had been sleeping when he woke in a damn coffee costume he couldn't take off with an angry yell he came after the three dumb fucks who he though forced him into the damn thing. Only to find out that no not only had the others been dressed forcefully too and unknowingly but all of them had been scattered around the city. Will everyone except for logan, he had been forced into a cinderella costume Remy had stolen from Roman's and Remus's room. WHOOOO had decided that as an act of petty revenge to whoever did this he would steal Logan and put him in a glass container after finding out that NO it had not been the crazy prince twin. 

Now being in too deep and having a pissed off Logan who surprisingly was playing along; Who also hasn't killed him yet Remy counted himself lucky. Now all this was not too bad. At least Remy thought he could kill 2 birds with one stone with Logan in on it too. They would be giving the prince twins their theatrical hero story for the month along with some much-needed sleep with the twins more than likely being knocked out for the next two days. 

Logan was grumbling as he slowly turned to see the door right above the were the twins should be entering from. Only to see a group of rats literally 'LITERALLY FALL FROM THE FUCKEN HOLE IN THE ROOF'!!! Now you see the rats as they moved a loud crack was heard from the roof above them. Both males in the room watched as the roof started to crack mocking them as they slowly tried to move out of the way. Only for Roman and Remus to come crashing through the door screaming of rescues and damsels, only to hear the shrieks of horror from three of the four men. Also, some laughing from Remus as he chased around the mountain of rats that fell through the roof landing right on him.

"Yes, My Children Run. Run. BE. FREE" he screamed as roman screeched picking up logan throwing him over his solder and dragging Remy right behind him as they all ran looking for an exit. Roman was not warring a prince costume but a red riding hood sexy costume with heels. So having rats trying to bite them as they ran was not a good thing other than Remus who was also wearing the same kind of sexy revealing outfit just as Ursula. The clacking of heels setting off more rats to come charging at them as the squeaks of feral mice chased after all of them. 

So breaking down a now crumbling wall was Roman's only escape option as Logan's screams of death and promise of future mutilation became a high motivator not to run back into the sea of rabies. Sprinting down the road Roman found he couldn't stop until he rammed into a wall losing balance and dropping Remy and raming logan into the wall as well. His dress ripped on a crack the wall had made a horrible loud tearing sound as he fell hitting the floor. They landed on the side of the road by a curve as a groaning mess. "Girl I'm about to beat you with my heels. How dare you drag me around like that you Bitch!" Screamed Remy as he rolled around trying to get up, Remus simply picked him up and setting him on his feet "Thank you hoe". "You welcome bitch," Remus said slapping the back of the cup, Roman helped Logan up onto his feet hearing a car slowly approach Remy angerly sighed. 

"We on fuck corner ..... FUCK" the car that had appeared from around the street corner where some women were walking around in revealing clothing. Remy tried to get away from the street side as he was reminded he was in a coffee cup and slammed right back into the wall and hit the floor AGAIN. 

"I hate my life. God girl if you up there yeet me to hell please. _Yeet me to hell. And leave me THERE_" logan glared at him the promises of a slow painful death lurking in those deep blue eyes of his. "No god will be able to save you Remington" whispered the dark voice of the glass-eyed man. The car had pulled up stopping right in front of them as the windows were slowly lowered revealing a group of 3 men inside. "Well hello, there sweet cheeks how would you like to have a fun time" the voice of the man driving failed at sounding seductive. Roman scrunched up his nose and Remus gave a dark smirk with Logan silently strangling a silently screaming Remy. The man's voice grating the ears of the two actually listening. 

"Well if you mean fun would you like something shoved right up YOUR ASS" Remus said his eyes gaining a manic glint as he giggled making sure his thigh was revealed from under the dress. "No thank you now move along good sir" was Roman's second reply as he made sure to try and keep logan and Remy alive but also out of view. 

"Ow come on hot stuff how much you ganna cost us," said one of the men in the back seat as Remus leaned into the car another deep purple car passed by as roman helped Remy up and tried to stop logan from killing their Older brother/cousin. As Remus distracted the men inside the car. "About an arm and a leg now tell me Big Boys what would you do to my luscious body if I did go in for Free," said Remus having to much fun watching these men getting ready to pull out the gun hidden inside one of the octopus arms of the costume. 

Logan was bearly able to utter another word of defiance as he felt eyes on him. The purple car passing by them he could recognize it as there neighbors car. "Great," he thought angerly before hearing a gunshot then some screaming. Being dragged once more down the road "Remus what THE FUCK DID YOU DO" yelled roman as they ran from a speeding car right behind them jumping into the alleys.

"He touched me Roman, _HE TOUCHED ME_ that is a big turn off._ No touching_" pouted Remus as they kept running. Remy having barely been able to remove some of the costume had wild terrified eyes. "I thought you said they already pulled this crap yesterday" logan simply sighed rolling his eyes searching the ally for the car as it screeched turning the corner coming right for them. Roman grabbed his arm dragging him faster into the next alley "They had to my conclusion completed their monthly travesty" was logans reply as Remus pulled out another gun shooting back as bullets went flying around them. The busted side of the city was ominous as they kept moving heading towards Remy's car.

"Get in and drive bitch" screamed roman as he shoved Remy into the driver seat. Shoving logan into the back seat and knocking Remus out with a wooden plank and shoving him into the trunk. "Drive, DRIVE, DRIVE" roman screeched. Pulling the cars lever all the way back hitting the gas as they shot right out of the parking lot heading down the road at full speed weaving in and out of streets. "Never again you bitchs NEVER AGAIN" was Remy's reply as a shot was fired at the back of there car. 

"Remington turn off the lights. I'll handle this" Logan swiftly answered taking a flash bomb from his dress. "Where the fuck did you get that from" screeched Remy as logan pulled out the stick throwing it behind him as the light went off blinding even roman as it went off. The flashbang giving them enough time to drive off as the other car swerved to a stop. 

"You bitchs ow me big time" screamed remy as logan and roman high fived in victory. Giving an appalled look remy turned away before bursting out in laughter. So yes they did save their dear friend logan from the evil coffee man. and maybe made him insane with adrenalin or maybe he snapped. 

"OW look the cops" 

"FUCKEN DAMIT YOU STUPID HOE AS BITCHS IF I GO TO JAIL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Today had been eventful"

"EVENTFUL YOU STUPID BITCH"

"CRASH THE CAR"

"NO"

"SO I THREW SOMETHING AT THE COPS CAR"

"ROMAN I SWEAR IM TYING ALL OF YOU BITCHS UP AND NO REMUS NOT KINKY"

"But"

"NO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would say they did save the dear logan from the evil coffee man stay tuned to see what happens next and what ship would you like to see first


End file.
